MAD (reboot)
List of episodes Season 1 # Patrick Star vs. The Forces of Evil/We Care Bears/Dawn of the Crooked Croods # Sam & Max & Ruby/I Pronounce You Gus & Wally # Phantom Activity/Inspector Possible/Bill & Ben 10 # My Gym Partner's a Monk/The French Beat Band # Hoagie Giligan's Island/Thundercatsratch # Clash of the Titanic/Diary of a Wimpy Karate Kid # Dr. Phineas Sharp and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Murphy # From a Whisper of the Heart to a Scream/Lucy vs. Kat/The Monster House That Dripped Blood - # Teen Titanic Go!/Freddie Faclon vs. Jason - The Teen Titans are stuck on the Titanic/TBA. # Team Rocket Monkeys/Sam and Cats and Dogs # The Fresh Beats Go Gagga Gagga/Monster House M.D. # Dr. Phineas and Ferb/Batman the Dark Knight at the Muesum - TBA/An reuse of the original MAD segment of the same name, but with more television characters, such as The Flinstones, The Jetsons, Ren and Stimpy, Zorro, The Lone Ranger and Tonto, Bunnicula, Harold, and Chester from Bunnicula, the Scooby-Doo gang, Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve from Uncle Grandpa, The Warners from Animaniacs, Buster and Babs from Tiny Toon Adventures, Garfield and Odie, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Wander and Lord Hater from Wander Over Yonder, Yogi Bear & Boo Boo, Top Cat, and Diper & Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls added on it. # Jelly Jamm and Cat/The Buzz Lightyear on Maggie/The Jungle Book Bunch - Cat Valentine visits the planet Jammbo where she starts a babysitting service with Mina, and ends up stopping the music so everyone gets frozen in time/The Buzz Lightyear on Maggie is a spoof of the Buzz on Maggie starring Buzz Lightyear/TBA # Kid Icruas and the Omyplicans/A.N.T. Venom - # Freddy Fox vs. Jason/The Amazing World of Alex - # Bratz and Dogs/Monster High vs. Aliens/Hotel Hell Transylvania - TBA/a spoof of Monsters vs. Aliens with the Monster High girls./Gordon Ramsay visits Hotel Transylvania and when he discovers that the owner and the workers are monsters, he forces them to make severe changes in the place to attract more costumers. # Tom and Jury Kids/The Disney Beat Band of Spies - Tom and Jerry (in their Tom and Jerry Kids form) are sent to court for assault, but found not guilty when it is revealed as McWolf; Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy are recruited by a spy agency for stopping Dr. Doofensmitz. # After Pluto/Dora and Friends Into the Motorcity/Law & Fortress - TBA/TBA/Lucy and Linus are accidentaly chosed as private dectetives, and must resolve a case of a murder. # Fur Real Monsters/Furious George - # Henry Huggledanger/The Fuzzy House - Henry Hugglemonster gets a job at Junk & Stuff and ends up becoming Captain Man's secret sidekick while the other Hugglemonster family members just do nothing and worry while singing songs/Fuzzy Lumpkins moves to another city, only to living with the 11 Loud Siblings, much to his dismay. # Five Nights at Jerry's/Snoopy Bond/The Regular Daily Show - a spoof of Five Nights at Freedy's with Tom & Jerry characters/A parody of the James Bond film series with Snoopy from Peanuts as the titular spy character./Mordecai and Rigby are the hosts of a satirical newscast and they comment about their life and work at the Park. # Chilly in Wonderland/Curse You, Humans! with Mojo Jojo/The Teeny Weeny Mermaid - Chilly Willy visits Wonderland/Powerpuff Girls' archenemy Mojo Jojo hosts a talk show only for animals/TBA. # OK Teen Titans K.O.!: Let's Be Heroes/The Jungle Scrat - TBA/After he mistakenly triggers a volcanic eruption, Scrat gets chased by a mean tiger named Shree Khan. # Detention Detentionaire/U. S. AnCity - TBA/a spoof of the comic strip U. S. Acres set on the city. # Lucy and the Cockroaches/Calvin and the Pink Panther - Lucy is antagonized by Joey, Marky, and DeeDee, making her insane; a spoof of Calvin and Hobbes with The Pink Panther. # Tom and Bunnicula/Spy vs. Spy vs. Jerry - Tom befriends with Bunnicula/Jerry battles aganist Black Spy and White Spy. Season 2 # Pinkie Pie and the Brain/Iron Manga - # Wezpicable Me/Franboy and Dum-Dum - # The Death Knight/NCISquarepants - # The Day the Furt Stood Still/30 Bedrock - # Fred in Wonderland/Yin Yang Do'h! - # Despicable Rabbids/Late Night with Jimmy Two-Shoes/The Hatest Lucy - TBA/TBA/Lucy is on vacation, where many animals want to kill her for her crimes. # Guess Who's Coming to Gunga Dinner/The Wizard of Grease/Tiny Toonatics Unleashed - TBA/TBA/Sick of fighting against evil forces, the Loonatics form a high school in order to train their students to be heroes. # Adventure Time Squad/Dino Bot Dan - # Eep And The Big Wide World/Little Annoying Orange Bird - The Croods make it to tomorrow but stumble upon Peep, Chirp, Quack, and Splendid Bird From Paradise. Eep thinks that they went too far, so the four birds help the cavemen/Annoying Orange sprouts on the Orange Bird's tree. The Orange Bird talks so Annoying Orange gets him talks. # Bender: The 8 Shiny Metal Pages/Sanjay and Cragger - Fry and Leela are sent to a forest where Bender was last seen, just to find about who Bender really is and meet their fates/The Crocodile Tribe kidnaps Sanjay because they need reinforcements, then, Sanjay becomes Cragger's friend, but Crooler doesn't likes this friendship # Inside Out of Jimmy's Head/I Am Batman/Law & Fortress 2: Special Victims Unit - TBA/TBA/Lucy and Linus becoming lawyers and defend Spike Bulldog, who is acussed of the murder of Tom Cat. # Him/Bore-tal Kombat/Bill & Ben 10: Alien Force - Theodore Twombly purchases a hyper-intelligent phone, and uses an app on it that unintentionally summons the demon only known as Him. To make things in a MAD fashion, the phone falls madly in love with Him, causing him to seek help from Theodore./When a new Mortal Kombat game is announced, Scorpion admits he's lost interest in brutally murdering people and thinks that the games are going too far. And as it may turn out, he's right. # President Evil/Sean Saves the Amazing World of Gumball/How Dare you Training your Dragon - Albert Wesker retires from genetically mutating zombies and plans on running for president of the United States. Though his chances against the current president are held short by his past experiments, and Chris Redfield's interventions./Sean is knocked unconscious at his job, causing him to dream himself as Gumball. Things are even weirder when he sees his friends and himself are attending a school with a monkey for a principal./TBA. # Saving Mr. BOB/Katy Perry the Platypus Stand-in - # The Newlydead Game/Wizards of Waverly Oz - # Super Mario Galaxy Far, Far Away/Portal: MAD Edition - # Mission: Restaurant Impossible/The Ant and Jury/Sonic Lost Ark - TBA/Charlie Ant is taken to court for killing the Blue Aardvark/TBA # Porky's Angels/Mr. Peabody and Sherman's Lagoon - # ChickenXLittle/RonDonald's # Surf's Party/Kubo and the Aku # The Supercampatomic Puppetrelakebottonoobs/We are Leni Loud Number One # The Lion Guardians of the Galaxy/The Million Dollar Duggee # My Life as a Teenage Robot and Monster/Wendell and Vinnie Ratone # Abraham Loud/Popeye Hard/Starforce Earn Stripes # Aquarius Teen Hunger Force/The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Grandpa # WWE Are the Champions/Wii Bare Bears Season 3 # The Looney Tunes Squad/Pooh Grit/Berenstein Rangers - TBA./Pooh Grit is an reuse of the original MAD segment of the same name/Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister Bear become the Berenstein Rangers after learning that Bear Country and the world itself are threatened by Him. # Pokemon World/Alien A.N.T. Farm - # Dragon Ball Super Why/Sunset Shimmer and Shine/Too Early Man - # The Not-So Amazing Spider-Man/Back to the Futurama/Duck of Cards - Peter Parker gets bitten by a radioactive spider, and his powers makes him The Amazing Spider-Man and then he ends up in unfortunate events./Marty McFly tests out a DeLorean time machine made by Doc Brown, which transports him to the year 3000./After Frank Underwood resigned, Scrooge McDuck is chosen to be the new President of the United States. When the Beagle Boys are trying to impeach him, he must make drastic measures # You're Dethpicable Me/James Bond's Latest Mission/Dragon Ball Tales - Daffy Duck adopts three girls named Margo, Edith & Agnes./An reuse of the original MAD segment of the same name/When Max and Emmy go to Dragon Land, they somehow end up in the world of Dragon Ball Z. # Hannah Dodgeball-a/I've Grown a Butt On To Your Face - Hannah Montana dodges dodgeball./A Squirrel hits a boy, but the Squirrel had a butt stuck on his face. # Last Comic Away/The Fisher-Price is Right - After hosting the seventh season of Last Comic Standing, Craig Robinson gets stranded on the island with Chuck Noland./Bob Barker plays a game of the Price is Right avoids having to work for Fisher-Price. # The Forever Alone Ranger/Sandy & Kitty/Steven University Games - The Lone Ranger does not accept anyone to work because he Forever Alone./Sandy Cheeks and Kitty Katswell went to work because their cartoons are no longer popular. # The TransBOARmers Movie/Go MONday/All Around the Word World - # The Stranger Games/Shrekickin’ It/Blubber Guppies - Now, releasing the captured Pita and protect their loved ones, Actless will have to fight for this film to become even weirder/Students who are engaged in martial arts at the Academy of Wasabi meets Shrek. # Captain Underpants: The Ridiculous Avenger/Blunder Pets/PJ Masquerades - # Minimums/Scatman: The Brave and the Bold/Chicken Run School Bus - # Animanicats/Huckleberry Hound Finn/Spongebob Over Yonder - # Pac-Manize Me/The Jungle Look/How to Train your Cute Character - Pac-Man goes around chomping food & getting to full./Baloo and Bagheera teach Mowgli the safetyness and dangers of the jungle./TBA. # Coming to Canada/Bill Nye the Science Interruption Guy - Due to a humongous script error made by the Rabbids, Eddie Murphy has to star in a crazy version Coming to America./An alternate-dimension clone of Bill Nye gets rid of the craziest scientist and all of his educational programming! # Codename: Saints Next Door/Dead Fortress 2/Doctor Whose Line is It Anyway? - # Anchor-Iron Man: The Legend Of Tony Stark/Breaking MAD - # The Barnyardigans/Zombey & Fiends: Dino of the Dead - Otis the Cow, Pip the Mouse, Freddy the Ferret, Peck the Rooster and Pig the Pig use the power of their imagination as the Barnyardigans/Barney is now a ZOMBIE! RUN! HE'S BACK! AND READY TO GET REVENGE! # South Parknado/Podracerious 7/Patrick & Mat - # Scott Pilgrim vs. the Amazing World of Gumball/The Buzz Supremacy - # Ed, Edd n' Marvin/Samurai Jerry/Big Brother: Hanna-Barbera Edition - # Darwin-nie the Pooh/The Animaniacs House/The Captain Americans - When Darwin Watterson decides to take a break from the bustle of Elmore, he decides to take a vacation. Along the way he meets Rabbit, Owl, Tigger, and Piglet. They then reside in a beautiful forested area known as the Hundred Acre Wood. Lola Loud, tired of her siblings angering her, goes to a water tower but she is tormented by the Warners. TBA. # The Mickey Mouse Glee House/Litte Full House/Star Buttertie the Dinosaur - # My Singing Sea Princesses/Mike, Lu and Oggy & the Cockroaches/Squidward's Laboratory - # Bear in the Big Red House/SkyFallers/PJ Dino-Masks - # Hotel Taz-sylvania/The Foolish Dinosaur/How to Train your Club Penguin - Season 4 # Sponge Match/Paw & Order/The Bounty Brown - TBA/TBA/When the police puts a reward for Lucy's head, Charlie Brown, Linus and Sally begin to chase her. # Attack on Teen Titans/Avaturd: The Last Airblander - # The Turkey Boys/Pest Freinds Whenever - # McDuck, USA/Talladega Nights at the Museum/Moana Goes to Alola - # KFC Undercover/Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Donkey/The Flinstones meet the Red Guy - TBA/TBA/The Flinstones and the Rubbles are tormented by the Red Guy and his personas. # Arvengers/Bad Uncle Grandpa - # Grinchman: Agent 47/Bella and the 2 Stupid Dogs - # JUNK'D/The Coconuts Movie - # Please Do Not Feed the Spring Breakers/The 7RS/Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much N'everything - # The Iron Man Lady/Fangnam Style/I've Got a Nut Job to do - Tony Stark learns how to become a true prime minister./Scott sings a goofy, pointless song about his mortal enemy and worst fear: Fang. # Pukemon: The First YouTube Video/Terra Y U Nova/Gogoriki and the Beanstalk - Ash and Pikachu try their best to stop viral video characters./When Terra Nova is moved to a new channel, many crazy questions will be asked. # Scribblenaughty or Nice/Die Hard of a Wimpy Kid - Maxwell, in the Scribblenauts games, has to substitute for Santa Clause on Christmas Eve when Santa falls off of his roof./An ex-cop starts to write a journal. # Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse for Imaginary Friends/GRAVITY Falls - Madame Foster retires. Then Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto and Pete replace her./The Mystery Shack go to space, and defeat Bill Cipher. # Lemony Snicket's A Series of Wheel of Unfortunate Events/Robot Nicken - Lemony Snicket hosts a game show that goes horribly wrong./When adult shows and preschooler shows collide, anything can happen. # Jirachi: Wishbone Maker/Bran Surge - The producers of the TV show Wisbone feel like they need to add Pokemon into their show to keep in on air./The show Brain Surge is invaded by Raisin Bran and other cereals. # A Haunting Hour/Journey To The Center Of The Far Side - Some mad things happen when The Haunting Hour meets A Haunting. A teenager tells his scary story about an evil sock monkey./The explorers find themselves on the Far Side after they take a wrong turn and end up in a Gary Larson cartoon. # Let's Go To The HOP/It's The Easter Witch - EB prepares to take a girl to the dance. However, there is a murder at the dance. EB is interrogated with force, and his girlfriend is interrogated with torture. The true killer turns out to be Elmer Fudd who claims it's "Wabbit season." Elmer is arrested and sent to an assyum. He then notices Anne Hathaway, and pushes EB out of the way. EB claims that not everything has a happy ending./Witch Hanzel is taken to an Easter forest for working on it, but she ends accidentally destroying the forest. # A Peanuts Christmas Carol/Regular Show Ho Ho - On Christmas eve, Lucy is visted by three wacky ghosts who torment her/Santa Claus and Rudolph get a Summer job working at a local park, but Benson is really grouchy, which Santa gives him coal once Christmas comes. # Immortals Kombat/Wreck-It ALF - # Horton Hears A New Year's Eve/Austin Powers & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Years - Horton the Elephant & Morton the Mouse finds a spec and on that spec the New Year's Eve party is going on!/Austin Powers goes on a special mission to Times Square on New Year's Eve, but winds up meeting a nanny and the bratty kids she has to babysit every day. # Mango/Happy Tree Bachelors - A lizard travels into a nearby kitchen ad names himself Mango, while Annoying Orange killed him/It's down to the final five and Petunia needs to find her date before they all die. # Rise of the Planet of the Smurfs/Neutronhouse Rock - A Smurf rebellion on Earth gets led by a genetically-altered Clumsy Smurf./As Sheen, Carl and Jimmy get bored in school, they think of fictional characters to teach them facts. # Men In Black And Yellow/The Simpranos - # Shark Boy and Lavana/Team Oompa-Loompa - # The Fresh Beat em' up Band/The Marvelous Misadventures of Samurai Flapjack # The Last Fartbender/Generator Rex In The City - Season 5 # The Last Mario Brother/Family Fright Night - Mario a short, pudgy, Italian-American plumber to a long line of Avatar, who must put his young adulthood ways aside and stop the Fire Nation from enslaving the Water, Earth and Air nations/A teenager suspects that his new neighbor is a vampire competing for cash and prizes on a game show based on Hasbro's family of board games. # Rataclueille/Dancing with the Cars - Remy is tired of humans trying to kill him, so he decides playing a game on a human named Alfredo Linguini/Mater enters Lightning McQueen in a dancing competition, though Lightning McQueen gets off of it. # The Adventures of Rocky & CeCe and Bullwinkle/Green Wolf - Days after their TV show is cancelled, Rocky and CeCe are barely getting by on residual checks, so they ask Rocky and Bullwinkle for help/Scott McCaw is a high school student and social outcast who is bitten by a green werewolf while wandering in the woods. # Dolphin Fail/The X-Factor - Sawyer Nelson befriends a bottlenose dolphin named Winter who loses her tail due to an epic fail in a crab trap in the Indian River in Fort Pierce, Florida./The X-Men enter a singing competition pitting the team against each other. # The Abe Lincoln Lawyer/E.T. Farm - Abe Lincoln operates around Los Angeles County out of an Abe Lincoln Town Car/While returning home and his spaceship crash-lands on San Francisco, E.T. enrolls in a gifted program at Webster High School. # The Iron Man/Beetle Juice/The Time of the Great Pumpkin - Hogarth discovers a giant iron man who fell from space./An ancient Egyptian priest accidentally gets resurrected bringing a powerful curse, and the efforts of an obnoxious, devious "bio-exorcist" to stop him/Linus finally gets to see the Great Pumpkin, unfortunally, he was not quite what he expected. # Zhu Racer/TV Guide Week - Zhu is recruited on Racer Motors to ride a Mach 5 but finds out that Zhu's in a dream at the end./Dark Gary plays with the HDTV while Gary, Allison Whitney, and Britney Spears have a food fight. # Benjamim Kirby Tennyson Return to Dream Land/Glee's Anatomy - # The Thundercat in the Hat/Flammable/Beetle: Los Angeles - # Shrekboy and Lavagirl/Crash Bandicoot and Bernstein - # GeneratorSaur Rex/Adventure Big Time Rush - # Karate Kid Icarus/AvaThor - # I Am Legend of Korra/King Kong Fu Panda - # Deadetas of Summer/Harvey Ever - # Marvin Marvin the Martain/The Crismon Chin Peak - # Peppa Pig Days/Chihuahua Fight: Ren vs. Lola/Five Nights At Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn's - TBA. Two psycopath characters, Ren Höek and Lola Loud engage in a long, drawn out fight. Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn get job as security guards at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. # Wombles at the Ocean/Bubble Guppies: Race to the Edge/Grim Creeper & Evil # Furious and the Beast/Stimpy and The Brain - Belle insists help of Dominic Toretto when Gaston captures the Beast. When Stimpy eats Pinky, he becomes the Brain's new henchman. # Scoobernatural/Batman: Civil War - Sam, Dean, and their dog Scooby-Doo head after the ancient demon HIM. Batman declares war on Black and White Spy. # Sitting Psyducks/Wally Walrus Coming Through/The Madness Birds Movie # World War Sing!/50 Shades of Bane - A zombie virus turns people into singing antropomorphic animals. So the survivors must find a way to stop it. TBA # Trolls and Chicken/Fantastic Mr. Happy/Sam and Maximum Power # Hotel Grimlock-sylvania/Ice Sage/SpongeBoub SweatPouches # Lipso and Stitch/Once Upon a Toon/Jacare goes Wild # Tootuff, Too-Slow/Moomin is in the Jungle V.I.V/Articunoana # Rio: Data Squad/What's the Time Squad, Mr. Wolf/Are You Peanuts Season 6 # BIG Fat Liar/A.N.T.E.N.N.A. Farm - # Tropic ThunderCats/The Suite Life of Smacking Odie - # Dancing with the Star Wars/Star Puss - Aliens and Humans across the Galaxy dance for the grand prize!/What happend if Puss in Boots wents up in space and meets the characters of Star Trek? # Club Hillbilly Bears/Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Adventure Time - # Total Drama Gallaga's Island/What A Wonderful World Tour - # Child's Play Ball!/Last Friday the 13th - # The Family Feud Guy/Jam-aween 4: The Return of Michael Jackson - # The Nightmare Before Christmas on Elm Street/Frosty's Home for Imaginary Snowmen - # Sonic the Edgehog/Alex and the Chipmunks - # Katy Fairy/The Young and the Regular - # The Problem Causerz/The Penguins of MADagascar - Three gangsters team up to take down a city known as Truthboro, but they could not do without the help of their dog leader, Charlie Dog./Four Penguins Private, Rico, Skipper and Kowalski take down their Octopus enemy Dave, though he ends up having a new apprentice, Alfred E. Neuman! # The Fairly Godmothers/The Amazing World of a Guy Filled with Gumballs - Two eldery ladies, who are magic, work for a rotten young child named Timmy, who has just moved into a cul-de-sac next door to Witch LezAHHH, who uses magic from her workes, Cosmo and Wanda./Gumball and his family meet a grown, very short-tempered man who is a gumball machine. # The Justice League Of Itchy and Scratchy/Wile E. and Sharko/Extreme Rennovation M.U.G.E.N. - # Klonoa and the Chocolate Factory/Wheel of Klonoa - # This is the Ender's Game/Paul-Lette/Pinky and the Con Carne - # Jurassic Parker/Into the White Spy - # Blue Valentine's Epic/SagaTera - # Down Together/The Internet Devices - # Harry Poppins/LazyDown - # Dragon Bomb Z/Jake and Josh - # The Mighty BOO!/Frankenweenie to Improve Thanksgiving - # Hugglemonsters University/Ice Modern Age/Mr. Totoro's Neighborhood - # MoneyBall Super/New Orleans Saints Row/Massive Einsteins - # Horton Hears a Whose Line is It Anyway?/Doctor Whodunnit? - # WordGirl World/Sonic Booming/We Bare Pears - # Wallace & Gromit the Curse of the Night Fury/The EMOOji MOOvie/Prehistoric Guppies - Season 7 # Rise of the Cardians/Charlie Sheen in Charge/Doctor Pooh - # SoNick/The A-Team USA - # Super Mario's Wonder Emporium/Hey Arnold Schwarzenegger!/Pat & Mat & Stan - # Gogo Dodo's Adventure Time/Love's Angry Birds - # Dawson's Creek: Turn off the Joey/AngeLion-O/Mr. Panda's Wild Ride - # Lilo & the Kiss/Sailor Moon Home for Senshi Friends - # Calvin and the Chipmunks/Jack and Finn - # My Neighbor Kim Possible/Finn & Jake and the Neverland Pirates - # The Two and a Half a Men Who Saved's Christmas/The Lorax Noel - # Tell Them Willie Tanner is Here/Dragon Bull Z - # La Tigresa: The Adventures of Lynn Loud/The Amazing Spider-Minaj 2: The Return - # That's So Random/Kickin It Up - # Law & Fortress 3: The Altonema/Sunset Shimmer and Shine 2: The Nacerone/Krazy Kat Do-Right - TBA/TBA/Krazy Kat is hired by the Real Mounted Canadian Police, and she must arresting criminal Slendy Whisplash. # El Tigre: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius/New World Orge/Porky and the Cockroaches - # Ninjago! Diego Go!/Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoneix Suns - # Scott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney/Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Rangers - A reuse of the original MAD segment of the same name./TBA # I Am Legends of Chima/The Washington Wizards Return Alex vs. Alex - # Zeke and Hopper/My Little Pony Equestria Powerpuff Girls - Hopper helps Zeke to kill the Ants./TBA # Scrooge McDuck Dynasty/LazyTown Funk/The Barnyard House - A reuse of the original MAD segment of the same name./The LazyTown gang parody Uptown Funk in the music video spoof./When Foghorn Leghorn is chosen in the famous "Cartoon Exchange" contest, Leni Loud takes his place, much to the dismay of Barnyard Dawg, since she is able to avoid the dog's pranks, which end up backfiring on him. # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Islanders/Milo Murphy's Law & Order - # Halt Count Duckula/Cartoon Cartoon Saturdays/How to Train your Sea Princess - # Lilo and Mitch/Slinky Dog with a Blog - # DC Super Hero Powerpuff Girls/Rocket Power Monkeys/Powerpuff Nicktoons - TBA./TBA./Three Nickelodeon cartoon characters, Rocko, Patrick and Ren must to stop Mojo Jojo. # Rocko's Modern Life as a Teenage Robot/Pat & Stan Goes for a Breakdance/Powerpuff Pokémon # Woody Woodpecker Pecking/Viva Painyatta/Kazilleon and Sherman # Time Squash/Teen Titans Golf/Danger Mouse Woodlouse Season 8 # Horton Hears a Pooh!/Slenderman Of Interest - # Mighty B! Kind Rewind/Bump'd/Lucy and Jerry - TBA/TBA/Lucy and Linus move to another city, everything was going well until Lucy is tormented by Jerry Mouse. # Justin BearBer/Gravity Halls - # Wreck-it Ralpants/Sun Of God - # Dash So Weird!/Are You Weird Then a 5th Grader? - # Bugs Lightyear/So Spongebob/The Country Snuffy Smith - # RugBratz/The Mighty X - # Hey Argo!/The Hunger Game of Thrones - # The Incredible Hulk Wonderstone/Irken of Interest/Force Code - # The Amazing World of Smurfs/Never Gonna Give Finn Up - # Les Misermarbles: The Musical Phenomenon/The Life of Ice Age - # ParaNermal Activity/CampRock Lazlo/Gargamel and Sharko - # Finding Elmo/SpongeBobby SquarePants - # James Bond and the Giant Peach/The Fairly OddParental Guidance - # My Life as a Teenage Robot and Monster/Wendell and Vinne Ratone - My Life as a Teenage Robot and Monster is a spoof of My Life as a Teenage Robot starring Robot and Monster./Vinnie Ratone helps Wendell to steal magic chalk from Rudy Tabootie and bring it back to them. # Bubble Stretchies/Jack & the Neverland Beanstalks/Happy Tree Dokuro Chan # Ernest the Vampire in London 2012 Olympic Games/Pocoyo & Yoyo/Bravo Dooby Doo # Madnessgascar/Scar the Lion Vs. The Forces of Evil/Courage the Cowardly Cow # Grim Adventures of Bottle Top Bill & Corky/Ed, Edd n Molly/Wreck it Conkeldurr # Paint Together/Poppy, Jakamoko, Toto/Tinga Tinga South Park # Ice Age Certainly Cold/Open Wide Eye/One Piece of Bread # Skylanders Questions/Troly Poly/Catdog Swap Force # My Life as a Teenage Drobot/Codename Postmen Next Door/Sahara Word-Up # Tootuff Tortoise/Sea Princesses & the Dinosaurs/Oggy Underwater # Sitting Bucks/Moana Makes Tokens/Troopy and Binoot # Snoopy & Zephyrmon/Cool Kids Combo Niños/Star vs the Forces of Evil Con Carne Season 9 # The Perks of Being a Wall Dollar/Lemongrab Snicket's A Series of Unacceptable Events # Even Steven Universe/CliffordField/The Buzz Buzzard on Maggie - # The Moppit/The Legend of Jonas - # Bananas In Socks/Invader HIM - # The Country Yogi Bears/Family Gadget - # Who Framed Wreck-It Ralph?/Super Mario's Wonder Emporium - # Level 7up/Full House Hunters - # James Bond and the Giant Peach/Uptown Puffy AmiYumi - # Clash of the Teen Titans/The Powerpuff Golden Girls - # Dad Santa/A Christmas Fish Hooks - # Clack Bandicoot/The Slimpsons/Regular Peanuts - TBA/TBA/The Peanuts gang get a Summer job working at a local park, but their boss Benson is really grouchy. # Sesame Steel/The Under Game - # FutuDrama Island/Modern Family Guy - # Adventure, Monkey Quest/The King Kong of Fighters - # A Dolphin Tale/Ice Age of Empires - # Beetle Blue's Clue's/Popeye the Sailor Moon - # Cowboys and Alien Ant Farm/Jeff and Some Alien Force # An Aquatic Tail/Kung Fu Otter/The Many Adventures of Weenie the Dog # Zootopia meets Pokémon/Dinosaurs: Race to the Edge/My Singing Cartoons # Ninten-Dough/The Simpsons Railroad/Wee Jimmy Bears # Arthur Read Knows a Lot/PJ Muscles/Wallace and Grobbit # Moanaconda/Hotel Transylvanian Families/Jungle Booklet # S-Dorks/Horton Hears a HootHoot/Harry & Totodile # Rainbow Dash Parr/Looney Tubes/Peppa Pig & the Big Bad Wolf # Shaun of the Sheep/The Guppy of Notre Dame/Mike Wazowski, Lu & Og # Hooba-tel Transylvania/Toopy and Biggie/Spot the Sloth Dog Season 10 # Oh, Pooh/Le-Go!/Indiana Jerry - # Elf: Buddy's Rubbadubber Christmas/Rio Kart - # My Little by Little Pony/Astro-Snot - # Jelly TrafficJamm/Monster Hinc. - # Finding Dora the Explorer/JayJay the Cat Plane/Captain Butter-Pants: The Cutest Mewman - # The Rugrats Paul's Drag Race Movie/Mama Mirabelle's Pokémon Movies - # The Avengers of Tintin/Pugo/Lauren and Porky - # Alice in Hoowinkedland/Stars 2 - Red comes to Wonderland by mistake and Alice goes to the fairy tale land./A machine goes screwy turning the cars into NASA space shuttles so they have to finish the mystery in space. # Planet of the Apes 51/Spider-Web - # Grave/Monsters Inc. vs. Aliens - # Tak-Ben 10/Harry Poop-tter - # La Tigresa: The Adventures of Lynn Loud 2: The Return/The Average-ers 2: Age of Ultron - # Astro Boyz n the Hood/Total Drama Skull Island # The Little Night Fury/RioA/Viva Pikachu # Wallace & MetaGromit/Powerpuff Dodos/Despicable Meat # The Road Runner and Herbert P. Bear/2 Stupid Lemurs/Tweety and Muttley - Herbert from Club Penguin decides moving to the desert, and tries to hunting a road runner, but all of his attempts fail. King Julien, Maurice and Mort get lost in a city and do so many stupidities./TBA # Bottle Top Bill & Corky Lava/Johnny Braido/Cooper & Stitch # Stealing Nemo/Octonauts Unbelievable/Petrie Rabbit # Mr Peapod & Sherman/Toy Storybook/Leapster Leap Log # Lion King of Tinga Tinga/Captain Underpants: The Craziest Party Ever/Flushed Up Up & Away # The Loud Boom House/Preston Piggy Bank/Skylanders Tales # Gekkozilla/The Creepy Birds Movie/We're Back a Dinosaur Storybook # Pororo the Adorable Penguin/Hello, It's Me Mario/Dragonballz Race to the Edge # Pokémon Gotta Stop Them All/Kipper the Guard Dog/Zootopia vs. the Dinosaurs # My Little Doughny/Adventures of Tamatoa/TeleTubbies & Vultures # The MAD Clip Show (Half hour series finale)